Vivi, meet magic
by colexus
Summary: This story follows Vivi on his exploration of magic. Set two years before the game, this story leads right up to when meet him in Alexandria.
1. Fire

'Help! Help!' screamed Vivi as he ran through the long grass. Vivi is 7 and at 4' 1", the tall grass was pretty big and kind of scary. Add the fact that he was being chased by two Fang's and you can understand why little Vivi is scared. He ran and ran for what seemed like miles, constantly screaming for help, but help didn't come.

Running and running. More running. The constant sound of charging Fang footsteps behind him. It almost felt as if the Fang's were breathing down his neck. As he ran, he gathered up the bravery to look behind him to see where the Fangs were, but as he did, he caught his foot on a branch and fell over.

He opened his eyes to see a Fang growling at him. It was about a metre away from him and looked like it was ready to pounce on him. Vivi's mind went into overdrive. 'What was it Grandpa would tell me? What was it? If only I could remember…'

'Fire. Most wild creatures hate fire.' That's what Grandpa Quan had once said. Vivi could remember that lesson, taught one night whilst out camping in the forest. 'If you can make a fire, almost all of the wild animals will stay away.'

So he needed a fire. But where could he get a fire now? The word 'fire' kept running through his mind. Then, the Fang jumped at Vivi. The jump surprised Vivi, causing him to shout the word 'fire' out load. The next thing he heard was a strange noise and then a cry of pain. Vivi opened his eyes and saw the Fang running away, fur on fire. Confused, Vivi got up and walked towards his home. He kept his head down, looking down at his hands. Bump! He had walked into a small tree.

Suddenly, Vivi had an idea. He pointed his hands at the tree and shouted 'FIRE!'. And sure enough, the tree's branches started to burn. Vivi fell back in amazement. He had just made fire by pointing his hands at it and saying the word. Full of a new found happiness, Vivi ran home to Grandpa to tell him about his latest adventure.


	2. Thunder

It had been two weeks now since Vivi had first cast 'Fire' on the Fang's and he was quickly getting the hang of it. He had ran home to tell him Grandpa Quan about it and Grandpa had encouraged the use of it, using it in every possible situation. On an average day he would use it to start the fire in the morning, scare the bugs away after breakfast, heat the stove for lunch and start the fire again in the evening.

Vivi had learnt more about casting it as well. He could now create a reasonably large flame just by thinking it now, rather than having to actually announce it. He had also learnt that casting drained his energy. Too much casting in too short a period of time and he would fall asleep, with rather scorching consequences Vivi found out.

Recently, Grandpa Quan had started mentioning different famous mages, known for either fighting dangerous beasts or astounding crowds with great magic tricks. One of Vivi's favourite tricks would be where the mage made lightning jump between two places, normally his/her hands. He had also learnt this this trick was actually called 'Thunder' and that it could actually cause some serious damage if used incorrectly. Vivi had decided he wanted to learn to cast Thunder.

The next day, Vivi headed into the nearby city of Treno and headed to the library. With a bit of help from the librarian, he managed to find a book on Thunder magic. He took the book and went to sit down in the corner of the room. Inside he found loads of examples of people casting Thunder magic and loads of entries written by the casters themselves. After reading all of the comments, tips, tricks and help section bits, Vivi had come to conclusion he needed to go out and practise. He put the book back on the shelf and headed home.

When he got home, his Grandpa was out, but Vivi knew he wasn't to practise new magic inside, so he headed out to the back. He sat at the edge of the cliff and pointed his hand out towards the horizon.

"Thunder!" he called out to no-one. Nothing happened. Feeling a slight tinge of disappointment, he knew not to let it get to him and that he should carry on. This time, he took a moment to picture the Thunder coming from his hand and trying to 'feel' it in his head. Again, he thrust out his hand towards the horizon and shouted.

"THUNDER!"

Vivi opened his eyes and looked around. He was about 3 feet away from where he had been sitting and had a large bump on his head. He looked at where his head had been laying and found what looked to have been a metal bucket with a large dent in it. But had he actually cast magic?

He creeped up to the edge of the cliff and looked down over it. He shot back, but crawled forward again, just to double check what he had seen, becuase there below him where about a dozen fish, laying belly up on the surface. They were dead. They looked like they had been electrocuted. But had it been Vivi that had done it? He looked out to sea. No one else was around for as far as he could see. It must of been him. He headed inside for a drink and something to eat and then came back outside. He sat down with his sandwhich and thought about what had happened. The only thing he could think of was that he had cast it too powerful and it had thrown him nackwards and hitting his head on the bucket had knocked him out. He felt the back of his head. A small lump had grown, but nothing serious. He stood back up and pointed his hand out in front of him. This time he was careful to 'control' the magic as much as he could. He calmly stated 'Thunder' and smiled as a small bolt was created in the air infront of his palm and then shot forward. For the next hour Vivi stayed outsude and practiced casting Thunder until he felt a rain drop drip down the back of his neck. It was then that he realised he was getting tired and should probably rest for a while. He went back inside and sat on the sofa, waiting for his Grandpa to come home.


End file.
